


Die Stadt am Meer

by sprosslee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, POV Yuri Plisetsky, Reise, Romance, feste Beziehung, hotelsex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9501095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprosslee/pseuds/sprosslee
Summary: Auf deinem Motorrad fanden wir die Stadt am Meer.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dolcette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolcette/gifts).
  * Inspired by [sea town](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349568) by [dolcette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolcette/pseuds/dolcette). 



> Das ist eine Übersetzung zu der schönsten, weil poetischsten OtaYuri-Fic, die jemals geschrieben wurde.

Auf deinem Motorrad fanden wir die Stadt am Meer. Es war die Jahreszeit für einen Ausflug – uns war schrecklich heiß in unseren schwarzen und grauen Motorradsachen mit den Kapuzen und langen Ärmeln, aber ich erinnere mich nicht, dass ich es bereut hätte. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Orten erkannte man uns hier zum Glück nicht, denn die Menschenmassen, die sich durch die Straßen zu den Händlern schoben, um Erfrischungen in allen Farben des Regenbogens zu kaufen, ließen uns unsichtbar werden. All die Leute interessierten sich nicht für uns; sie aßen und tranken und schüttelten sich den Sand von den Füßen. Mir war das nur recht. Dir auch. Du nahmst meine Hand, und niemand bemerkte oder sagte etwas.

Auf deinem Motorrad waren wir durch mehrere Städtchen gerast und hatten sie ohne Verlangen oder Staunen hinter uns gelassen. Die Stadt am Meer war anders. Wir blieben. Das Hotel war uralt und anders als das, was wir beide normalerweise gewohnt waren. Das Eiskunstlaufen gestattete uns zwar einen gewissen Luxus, aber nicht in der Stadt am Meer. Wir brachten uns selbst, und das Hotel kam uns mit einer Bibel im Nachtkästchen und Leintüchern am Bett entgegen.

“Ziemlich schäbig, oder?”, fragte ich.

“Findest du?”, sagtest du. “Du bist hier. Ich habe alles, was ich brauche.”

Ich versuchte zu verstehen, wie du einfach solche Sachen sagen konntest - Ehrlichkeit sprudelte aus dir wie aus einer klaren Quelle. Die Worte kamen einfach ungefiltert aus deinem Mund, komplett schmucklos wie das Hotelzimmer, aber niemals kamst du an die Grenze zur Gedankenlosigkeit. Niemals grob, niemals unfreundlich und gänzlich mein. Draußen wäre ich scharlachrot für dich angelaufen. Hier drin küsste ich dich. Und du küsstest mich.

Als wir das Zimmer verließen und dann die Lobby, konnte ich die Musik hören. Das Mädchen an der Rezeption hätte uns vielleicht sagen können, woher sie kam, hätte es nicht telefoniert – “ein scheißaltes Telefon”, bemerkte ich, so kaputt, dass es aussah, als könnte es, an seine blasse weiße Schulter geschmiegt, jederzeit verenden. Wir versuchten die Quelle der Musik selbst zu ergründen, aber wir fanden sie nie.

Stattdessen stießen wir auf die Einkaufsstraße. Die Geschäfte waren klein, aber lagen so eng zusammengekauert in einem verzweifelten Durcheinander, das den Himmel noch weiter entfernt wirken ließ. Jedes einzelne Geschäft schien bis zur Decke mit Souvenirs gefüllt zu sein: Windspiele, Magneten, Tassen, Ketten, Figuren, Feuerzeuge und Schlüsselanhänger und Armbänder und lauter anderen Mist, den wir nicht brauchten. Du schlugst vor, etwas für Yuuri und Victor zu kaufen. Ich spottete darüber, und der Ladeninhaber machte ein saures Gesicht.

Ganz am Ende der Straße befand sich ein Mini-Markt.

“Snacks”, sagte ich zu dir, und du nicktest. Wir gingen hinein und schnappten uns alles, was halbwegs annehmbar aussah. Ich fand eine Schachtel mit Crackern in Tierform, aber mir war nicht so richtig klar, was das abgebildete Tier auf der Packung genau darstellen sollte.

Ich hielt die Packung hoch und deutete darauf. “Was zur Hölle ist das?”

“Cracker in Tierform?”

“Nein, das Tier.”

Du machtest eine Pause. Du dachtest wirklich darüber nach. “Ein Kurzschwanzschaf?”

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was der Unterschied zwischen einem Kurzschwanzschaf und einem normalen Schaf war, oder warum sich irgendjemand überhaupt die Mühe einer Unterscheidung machte, wenn doch Schafe sowieso keine langen Schwänze haben, also zuckte ich mit den Schultern und warf die Schachtel in den Einkaufskorb. Kurzer Schwanz oder nicht, ich würde die Viecher essen. Irgendwann landete eine Box Kondome neben den Schafen und den Saftpackungen und den Chips. Wir bezahlten alles ohne weitere Zwischenfälle.

* * *

Draußen ging gerade die Sonne unter und tauchte den ganzen Raum in rosa-oranges Licht, als wir zurückkamen. Ich legte die Einkäufe auf das Nachtkästchen und zog die alten blauen Vorhänge zurück, um ein Foto zu machen. Auf dem fertigen Bild musste ich das Schild von Skinny Mike’s Cold Delights, einem Laden gegenüber, wegretouchieren. Du legtest deine Arme um mich und dein Gesicht schmiegte sich an mein Haar.

“Das WLAN hier ist Dreck”, beschwerte ich mich.

“Bist du unzufrieden?”, wolltest du wissen. Du warst nicht verletzt. Du warst einfach an der Antwort interessiert.

Ohne zu wissen warum machte mich diese Frage verlegen. Ich versuchte mein Handy einzustecken – schaffte es beim ersten Mal nicht die richtige Hosentasche zu finden, aber beim zweiten Mal, was mir die Hände freimachte – und drehte mich in deiner Umarmung zu dir um.

“Du bist hier”, murmelte ich. Ich war definitiv scharlachrot im Gesicht, für dich – und fühlte dein Lächeln in unserem Kuss.

* * *

 Ich schlief wie ein Toter in dieser Nacht, aber am nächsten Morgen erinnerte ich mich an meine Träume. Ich erzählte dir davon, während du dir die Zähne putztest.

“Wir waren im Haus meines Opas, aber es war nicht das Haus meines Opas”, erklärte ich dir. “Das Schweinchen war auch dort. Er hat mich die ganze Zeit gefragt, wo seine Scheiß-Haarbürste ist, und er wollte einfach nicht damit aufhören. Als ob die Welt untergehen würde, wenn er sie nicht findet.”

Du spucktest ins Waschbecken und wuschst dir den Schaum vom Mund. “Und, hast du ihm gesagt, wo sie ist?”

“Woher, zur Hölle, sollte ich es denn wissen?” Sobald ich das gesagt hatte, wurde mir eines klar: Du warst definitiv der einzige Mensch auf der Welt, der sich so viel für einen meiner Träume interessierte. Nicht einmal die Mädchen, die mir über Grenzen hinweg überallhin folgten, hätten bei dieser Scheiße, die niemals wirklich passiert war, genauer nachgefragt. Da war ich mir ganz sicher.

“Ich frag’ mich, ob er sie gefunden hat”, sagtest du, immer noch darüber nachgrübelnd. Ich antwortete nicht. Meine Erkenntnis hatte mir die Brust schmerzen lassen, weil ich dich so sehr liebte – du warst dir dessen nicht bewusst und ich würde es dir nicht sagen, aber du hattest ein Talent dafür, profane Momente bedeutsam zu machen, einfach, indem du du selbst warst. Ich wollte aus dem Fenster springen.

Später gingen wir zum Strand. Unser Besuch war von kurzer Dauer: Anscheinend waren Würfelquallen gesichtet worden, und wir hatten sowieso keine Badesachen dabei. Ich wusste nicht genau, wie Würfelquallen überhaupt aussahen oder wieso sie ein Problem darstellen sollten, aber die aufgestellten neongelben Warnschilder ließen die ganze Sache recht ernst erscheinen. Eine Familie mit Schwimmreifen sah ziemlich enttäuscht aus. Wir gingen zum Hafen.

Was ich bis dahin nicht gewusst hatte, war, dass es anscheinend eine kleine Insel nahe der Küste der Seestadt gab. Eine Fähre brachte Leute hin und wieder zurück. Der Himmel war zu grau für einen Sommertag.

“Irgendwann sind einmal Zwillinge aus diesem Boot gefallen”, sagte eine Frau neben mir. “Erst fünf Jahre alt. Sie gingen einfach über Bord.” Ich hatte keine Ahnung, mit wem sie redete. Sie hatte eine Narbe auf ihrem Kinn. Diese alte Verletzung forderte noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit als die Falten und Altersflecken in ihrem Gesicht.

Ich fand deine Hand mit meiner. Wenn das, was die Alte sagte, die Wahrheit war, wollte ich nichts darüber hören. Du gabst mir einen Kuss auf die Schläfe, nur ein wenig über meinem Ohr. Normalerweise tauschten wir solche Zärtlichkeiten nicht in der Öffentlichkeit aus – unser Verhalten war genauso ein Teil der Stadt am Meer wie die Fußgängerzone oder Skinny Mike’s Cold Irgendwas. Niemand störte uns. Störten wir sie?

Die Insel war todlangweilig. Sie war belanglos in ihrer Winzigkeit und sie stank nach Seegras. Meine Schuhe trugen sicher den halben Sand vom Strand mit auf die Fähre, als wir zurückgingen. Aber wirklich seltsam war, wie sehr ich die Zeit genoss – ich konnte nicht anders, mit dir an meiner Seite. Du warst nah bei mir und sahst sogar in dem diffusen Licht des bewölkten Tages gut aus. Du fülltest mein Herz mit Zufriedenheit. In unserer Welt war ich der russische Punk. Ich war rauh mit Ecken und Kanten und jeder wusste es. In der Stadt am Meer glättetest du mich so einfach – wie Treibholz, wie von den Gezeiten geschliffenes Glas.

* * *

 Du berührtest mich, als wir zurück in unserem Zimmer waren. Die Sonne war schon lange untergegangen. Die einzige Lichtquelle war das schummrige Licht bei der Tür, eigentlich überflüssig bei dem kleinen Zimmer. Es war in Ordnung so. Wir brauchten keine Beleuchtung – du kanntest meinen Körper, und ich kannte deinen.

Wenn da Leute in den angrenzenden Räumen waren, konnte ich sie nicht hören, aber aus irgendeinem Grund hatte ich das Gefühl, dass dieses Hotel dünne Wände hatte. Tief in mir regte sich der Gedanke, dass andere mitbekommen könnten, was wir taten – das Quietschen der Matratze, die Art, wie wir atmeten. Du stießst in mich hinein und ich klammerte mich an jeden Körperteil von dir, den ich erreichen konnte. Ich fühlte deine Schultern, deine am Hinterkopf kurzgeschorenen Haare, deine Rückenmuskulatur.

“Beka,” murmelte ich. Unerklärlicherweise erinnerte ich mich gerade jetzt an das Gespräch, das wir am Morgen gehabt hatten – an meinen Traum und wie du reagiert hattest. Du gabst stets Acht, mir nie wehzutun, wenn wir Sex hatten, dennoch war mein Herz wund vom enormen Gewicht meines eigenen Glücks. Du liebtest mich. All die Jahre hattest du dich an mich erinnert, mich in Barcelona angesprochen, mich zum Freund, dann zum Geliebten gewonnen.

Auf deinem Motorrad zeigtest du mir die ganze Welt, du brachtest mich hierher, in die Stadt am Meer.

Du brachtest mich auch dazu zu kommen, warst in mir, als es soweit war. Ich konnte nicht atmen.

“Beka”, sagte ich noch einmal. Du zogst das Kondom herunter und warfst es in den Mülleimer, wo es neben der leeren Crackerschachtel zu liegen kam. Dann drehtest du dich zu mir um. Du hörtest mir zu, wie immer.

“Komm nächstes Mal in mir.”

* * *

 Wir trafen nicht wirklich eine mündliche Vereinbarung darüber, wann wir die Stadt am Meer verlassen würden. Nicht, dass wir darüber stritten – wir sprachen gar nicht darüber. Wir wussten einfach, dass es der letzte Tag in der Stadt war. Wir stiegen auf dein Motorrad und ließen alles zurück – die Touristen, die Windspiele, die Kurzschwanzschafe und die giftigen Quallen.

Manches davon begleitete uns. Da war immer noch Sand in meinen Schuhen und als ich mich an dir festhielt, konnte ich den Duft des Salzes an deiner Jacke riechen. Wir hatten Bilder, Erinnerungen. Ich fühlte mich fast gleich wie zuvor, aber die Stadt am Meer hatte auf mich abgefärbt. Überlagert vom Rumpeln des Motorrades hörte ich das Rauschen des Brandung. Ich fragte mich, ob es von nun an immer so sein würde.

“Kommen Sie bald wieder”, hatte die Frau an der Rezeption gesagt.

Das würden wir. Ich wusste nicht genau, was mich da so sicher machte, aber ich wusste, es war die Wahrheit. Wir würden mehrere Städte durchqueren, sie loslassen wie Sand, der durch unsere Finger rann – aber wir würden in die Stadt am Meer zurückkommen. Wir würden uns wieder an den Händen halten, einfach so. Genauso einfach würden wir uns küssen und Sex in einem winzigen Zimmer haben. Wir würden bald wiederkommen, und wir würden herausfinden, woher die Musik gekommen war, und uns genauso lieben wie beim letzten Mal.

**Author's Note:**

> Als ich das Original gelesen hatte, wusste ich, dass ich die Fic sofort und auf der Stelle übersetzen muss. Puh. Wollen und Können sind zwei ganz verschiedene Dinge und auch, wenn ich Deutsch und Englisch studiert habe, ist das keine leichte Aufgabe, auch nicht bei einem so kurzen Text. Schlussendlich habe ich mit meinen Freunden U. und M. gemeinsam an dem Text herumgefeilt, bis jedes Wort saß und wir mit dem Endergebnis zufrieden waren. Ganz schön schwer, gewisse sprachliche Bilder ins Deutsche zu übersetzen!
> 
> Ich hoffe sehr, dass euch das Endergebnis gefällt. Hinterlasst auf jeden Fall auch beim Originaltext Kudos und einen netten Kommentar, er hat es wirklich verdient. Oh, und ich würde mich sehr über Kritik zur Übersetzung freuen.
> 
> Danke fürs Lesen!


End file.
